Even The Ones With Cold Hearts Can Love
by JinnyLiuOriginal
Summary: Can two sisters break the barriers around the ones who are cold? Read to find out! ;) TezukaxOC/RyomaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"OMG! I can't wait to see cousin Shusuke-kun!" screamed my overly bubbly little sister. Her name is Fuji Ayame. We are from Shusuke's dad's side of the family. She is 12 but still acts like a 5 year old. My name is Fuji Hatsumi and I'm in my third year. We are going to Shusuke's school, which I think is called Seishun Academy. I have blond hair which reaches to my waist while the rest of the family has light brown hair. I would say I am a bit more 'developed' than most girls my age, so many people mistake me for being older than I really am.

"Please buckle your seat belts, we are about to land. Thank for riding with Japan Express. Have a good day." As the intercom went silent and we all buckled up, Ayame squealed in delight because they finally get to see Shusuke after about 5 years; we were living in Paris and traveling around Europe with our mom and dad. Now we speak french, english, a bit of greek and japanese.

We are a tennis family and me and my sister has played since we were 3. Which is another reason we are going to a tennis school. Tomorrow we are going to enroll and we got permission to join the boys team instead of girls because they were considered weak and the boys team is strong.

As we were getting off the plane we spotted Shusuke looking around for us, but you can never tell if he was looking or sleeping because his eyes are always closed for whatever reason. He never tells us because he thinks we are going to tease him about it. Though it is true, we never asked again after that.

Ayame run up to him and accidentally tackled him to the ground when she was going to hug him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! But I haven't seen you in ssssooooo long! I missed you Shusuke-kun!" She apologized stretching 'so'.

"It okay, I know you didn't mean it," chuckled Shusuke.

We all got our luggage and headed towards the car.

When we got home, we all went to our rooms from 5 years ago to find it in mint condition and unpacked our stuff, then ate dinner and took showers and lastly, go to sleep because we had school tomorrow. I can't wait. (sarcasm)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slammed my alarm clock and got out of bed to get ready in the connected bathroom and put on my green and pink uniform. I hate it. The skirts are to short and because my body is more 'developed' than others, the shirt was just above the waist band of the skirt, so I cannot bend over or it will show or reach up high. This is why I hate uniforms, they don't usually fit me.

I went downstairs to get breakfast and I smell BACON! Have I ever mention that I LOVE bacon? If not then I do.

"Ohayou onee chan!" said Ayame.  
"Ohayou!" I greeted back.  
"So, are you three ready for the first day of school?" asked Okaasan  
"Hm," we all mumbled with food in our mouths.  
"Hatsumi, you are going to follow Shusuke," said Okaasan, since we were in the same year.

We all arrived at school and went into the main office. On the way there, I got envious stares from girls and me being me smirked because I am AWESOME!

My schedule:

P1: AP English  
P2: Math  
P3: History  
Lunch  
P4: Science  
P5: Free  
P6: Art  
Dismissal

Shusuke's schedule:

P1: Math  
P2: Science  
P3: Free  
Lunch  
P3: English  
P5: History  
P6: Art  
Dismissal

We only have Lunch and art together. Sad. I followed the map and found my first class. I went in right before the morning bell went off. I sat beside a guy reading some english book and glasses. People started coming in and once again girls stared at me enviously. Girls are so weird these days, not including me.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us. Can you stand up and introduce yourself to us?" asked the teacher in fluent english. I stood up and said,

"Hi my name is Fuji Hatsumi and I'm joining the tennis team this year. Please to meet you," in fluent english. When I finished and sat own, whispers started to go around the room, '_Is she related to Fuji Shusuke?', 'She's so pretty', 'I'd tap that.'_ Ewww!

That is how the whole day went, girls giving me envious stares, the guy beside me ignored me, and I don't even know his name!

When the dismissal bell went off, I packed up and followed Shusuke to the courts.

"Here are the girls change room and that is the boys. You can change now, I'll wait for you," said Shusuke while pointing to where they are. I went inside to find my sister changing.

"Hi Onee chan!" said Ayame.

When we finished changing Shusuke was waiting for us. We walked to the courts with our rackets.

"Hey, Shusuke, want to play me?" I asked him.  
"Sure, I haven't played with you for a long time." We walked onto the courts, Ayame was the empire.


	3. IMPORTANT

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
